Current vehicle designs do not allow side view mirrors to be removed from the side view mirror bases, which attach the mirror to the vehicle. Additionally, the motor for powerfold side view mirrors typically is located in the side view mirror head. Locating the motor in mirror head limits mirror design options because the motor assembly is bulky and heavy. Additionally, the weight of the motor assembly strains the mirror base, requiring reinforcement of the mirror assembly.
The use of distance sensors, such as Lidar sensors, can be used to enhance and support autonomous driving in a vehicle. However, it can be difficult to place Lidar sensors that provide full coverage for a vehicle, particularly when the vehicle is travelling at different speeds.
The present disclosure addresses this and other shortcomings in the automotive field.